


Super Soap 超能皂

by Cunana



Series: 红罗宾复仇记 [2]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 11:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1467253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cunana/pseuds/Cunana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>红罗宾复仇记的续集。依然是混乱设定的恶搞文。<br/>怎么会有人送别人一块肥皂当生日礼物呢格雷森啧啧。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super Soap 超能皂

这是一个烂俗的开头：

 

这是杰森·陶德在哥谭停留的第三天。几个小时前，伊莎贝尔直飞夏威夷的航班在深夜起飞，留下他独自一人在这个干洗店二楼的小公寓里。这个公寓是几个星期前他为了使自己捏造的身份更可信而租下的，连同楼下已经破产停业了的干洗店。杰森打开浴室的门，水蒸气逸散在黎明漆黑的房间里。空房间，大床，软软的枕头，而他现在是一个浪荡不羁的独身男人。

他半梦半醒地哼了一声，充足的睡眠，一个属于杰森·陶德的清晨。

“你好，亲爱的——”他打开了灯，“WTF！”

在看到自己的床上有什么之后他的睡意顿时全无。

“杰森。”迪克说，蜷着腿坐在他的床上，面容憔悴，挂着两个重重的黑眼圈，“交出我的肥皂。”

————————————

让我们回到两天前。

 

这是一次非常偶然的对话。迪克被布鲁斯临时指派去往大都会调查韦恩企业发生的一系列可疑事件，而他顺理成章地和超人在一次完美的合作之后相伴去吃夜宵。

“克拉克，”迪克说，“好久不见了，你还是老样子。能告诉我你用什么牌子的沐浴露吗？”“什么？”克拉克差点被汉堡噎住，他扶着眼镜咳嗽起来。他完全没料到他们会一边吃快餐一边聊起这么家常的问题。不过这是迪克……他应该料到的。

“你平时用什么洗澡？”迪克说，“哥谭的污染太严重了，我总感觉洗不干净。我觉得能洗干净超人的强效产品可能比较适合我。”

“哦。”克拉克挠了挠头，“我……其实我都是随便用的。不过我有几块氪星的肥皂，被我放在孤独堡了。也许你可以拿去试试。”

“那怎么行！”迪克说，挥了挥他的甜筒冰淇淋，“那是你家乡的东西，我怎么能——”

克拉克消失了。

迪克的冰淇淋吃完之后，克拉克又出现了。

“我刚才去了一趟北极。”他说，嘴角沙拉酱冻成的冰渣掉了下来，“给你拿了一块。反正我有很多块，而且我也不用。”

他的手上拿着一块红色的肥皂，上面还刻着S的标志。

“谢谢你！”迪克兴高采烈地接过了肥皂，“下次来哥谭我请你吃夜宵！”

“好的好的，不过别叫上布鲁斯，他肯定会说我欺负小辈然后逼我请客。”克拉克说，继续吃起了汉堡。

————————————

迪克当天晚上就用了那块肥皂洗澡。

当芭芭拉的家门在半夜被撞开然后她从电脑前抬起头看到一个飞在半空中的夜翼的时候，她叹了一口气。

“你终于有超能力了？考虑一下改名叫夜鹰怎么样，夜翼这个名字听起来像是炸鸡翅。”

“芭芭拉！！！”夜翼叫道，扶着墙壁，“妈呀！！！”

“你在飞，我知道。”芭芭拉说，“说些我不知道的。”

“我用了超人给的肥皂洗澡。”夜翼说，“等我洗完澡穿上制服准备巡逻去的时候，我就飘起来了。”

“等等，等等。”芭芭拉转过身，“你是说，你用了超人的肥皂洗澡？什么肥皂？”

“氪星肥皂！原装进口的！克拉克去孤独堡给我拿了一块！”夜翼说，他手掌下的墙壁出现了一些裂纹，“你的门我会赔你的，我有点控制不住力道——”

“你怎么随便乱用东西！”芭芭拉叫道，“你知道肥皂是什么东西做的吗？脂肪！氪星生物的脂肪！里面肯定有氪星生物的细胞！”

“啊，你是说……”

“你的身体吸收了氪星生物的细胞，短时间内有了氪星人的部分能力。”芭芭拉说，推了推眼镜，“别担心，等你体内的氪星细胞被排异处理掉之后你的能力就没了。”

“Oh Man！”夜翼沮丧地说，“好不容易有了超能力，竟然还是一次性的，我还是别改代号了。”

“保管好那个肥皂。”芭芭拉说，“我反正是不想用，但是如果那些疯子知道了，肯定会趋之若鹜。”

————————————

肥皂带来的超能力维持了整整一天。这是无比快乐而又美妙的一天。

一天后，迪克怅然若失地捧着肥皂坐在浴缸里，挣扎着，犹豫着。

超能力的确是妙不可言，但是肥皂总有一天会用完，到时候他如果已经迷恋上了超能力的滋味可怎么办。他可不好意思去找克拉克再要一块。而且，如果过分依赖超能力，战斗技巧和战术水平都会大幅度退化——这是蝙蝠侠很早之前就教导过他的。

蝙蝠侠！迪克似乎看到了曙光—— **布鲁斯** ！

再过几天就是布鲁斯的生日了，也许他可以丢掉自己原来买好了的那些礼物，把这块肥皂作为生日礼物送给布鲁斯。布鲁斯一定能妥善处理肥皂带来的超能力，说不定还能研究出大量复制的办法。

总之，他决定摆脱这块肥皂，并把它送给更适合它的人。

他去了一趟韦恩庄园。

————————————

达米安在父亲的卧室里看到了一个诡异的礼品盒。

他并不是刻意偷窥自己父亲的卧室，只是提图斯的球滚了进去，他得帮它找出来。

然后他看到了那个礼品盒。奇怪配色的彩色波点，用粉色的缎带扎着，上面还有一张卡片。

 

_**布鲁斯生日快乐！里面的东西用完你一定会喜欢的，XOXO——D.G.** _

 

听起来就不是什么好东西。达米安想，他得帮父亲把把关，万一格雷森送了什么有碍身心健康的东西，他得提前清除掉。

于是他拆开了那个礼品盒。里面还是一个礼品盒。再拆开，还是一个礼品盒。

他早该料到的。

达米安在心如止水地连拆了7个盒子之后，才看到了——一块肥皂。

而且看上去还是一块被用过的肥皂。

老天啊格雷森。他皱着眉，拿起那块刻着S标志的肥皂。神经兮兮的超人崇拜，以及穷酸——这种东西，连给提图斯洗澡都不配。

不过提图斯是该洗澡了。

————————————

杰森的消息来源于提姆。那天晚上红罗宾给他传了一段夜翼的影像资料。

“天呐提姆。”杰森说，“天呐，你果然是个跟踪狂——等等，刚才那个角度的屁股你是怎么拍到的，你的摄像头在哪里？”

“迪克有了超能力。”提姆没有回应他的嘲讽，“并且我相信他的超能力来自于一块肥皂。”

“什么？”杰森看着屏幕上定格的画面，夜翼悬浮在空中，绷直着腿和腰，像个芭蕾舞演员。“肥皂？”

“我现在不在哥谭。”提姆说，“布鲁斯也不在。我会尽快赶回来，我知道你和他关系不好，但是你最好去劝劝他，这肥皂不能滥用。”

“真的是肥皂！？”杰森说，“你怎么知道的？”

提姆关闭了通话。

“ **你在他浴室里也装了摄像头是不是** ！”杰森对着通话器喊道。

————————————

达米安跑得太快，结果差点撞上一个人。还好他及时地刹住了车。

“陶德？”达米安对着杰森摆出了攻击姿态，“你来这里做什么！？”

“我就不能来探望一下家人吗？”杰森说，“你那么急急忙忙的是要干什么去。”

达米安不信任地瞪着他，他大概还记得自己的素描本被荼毒的事情。“提图斯出了一点事情，我要去追它，没工夫管你，陶德。”

“天呐达米安少爷。”阿福的声音从遥远的地方传来，“你的狗飞到吊灯上去了！别让它把那些水晶碰坏，那可是伊丽莎白一世时候的东西！”

“我猜猜，你用迪克送的肥皂给你的狗洗了澡。”杰森说。

————————————

杰森跟踪着迪克来到了韦恩庄园。他亲眼看到迪克抱着一个巨大的礼品盒走向了大门——他可以确信那是他要找的东西。

他可不是好孩子提米，他不想做那个劝滥用肥皂的大哥不要放弃治疗的好弟弟，他只想斩草除根——并且又能让自己受益地——拿走那块肥皂。注意他的用词，是 **拿** ，不是偷。他这可是出于正义的行为。

他可以确定迪克把肥皂送给了布鲁斯——还能给谁呢。忠心耿耿的好孩子迪基鸟。

但是他在布鲁斯的卧室里只看到一堆包装盒的残骸。

————————————

趁着达米安和阿福都在折腾那只获得了超能力的大丹犬，杰森溜进了浴室。光洁潮湿的地砖上，一块刻着S标志的肥皂静静地躺在地上，在灯光下闪烁着诱人的光芒。

得来全不费工夫。杰森得意地咧开嘴，弯下腰，伸出手，但是他停住了。

他突然感到一丝异样。

“罗伊。”他对着通话器说，“不用接应了，一切正常，你可以进来了，恩，没错，到韦恩庄园里面来。没人会管你，大蝙蝠不在家，臭小子和管家正在捉狗。”

通话器那头传来的罗伊欢快的奔跑声。

五分钟后。

“我需要你帮我捡块肥皂。”杰森对罗伊说，指着地上的肥皂。

“唉？”罗伊眨了眨眼睛。

————————————

当然老天是不会让杰森·陶德如此春风得意的，他早就料到了。

在离开韦恩庄园的路上杰森和罗伊遇到了全副武装的红罗宾。

“红头罩，把你拿走的东西交出来。”提姆说，“还记得你上次偷东西的时候发生了什么吗。”

“妈的那次不是你——”杰森几乎破口大骂，但是他很快抑制住了自己，“我是个报复心很强的人，提姆，你也知道，所以你最好别挡我的道。”

“我的队友已经在路上了。”提姆说，“那块肥皂事关重大，我不能让它落到你的手里。我无法确信你是否能保管好它。”

“肥，肥皂……？”罗伊看了看杰森，又看了看提姆。

“这样吧，”杰森说，“这块肥皂你一半我一半，然后我们的旧账一笔勾销，你不欠我我不欠你，怎么样，小鸟宝宝。”

“别叫我鸟宝宝。”提姆说，“成交。”

————————————

东窗事发源于迪克的一个电话。

礼物送出去之后的当晚，他打电话到庄园，接电话的是达米安。

“达米，让你爸爸接电话。”

“他不在家。”达米安说，听起来闷闷不乐的。“而且他把提图斯带到瞭望塔上去了。”

“你的狗加入了正义联盟？”迪克说。

“不。但它在洗完澡之后突然有了超能力。”达米安没好气地回答，“父亲把它带去做研究了。”

“……妈呀，达米！”迪克叫道，“你是不是， **用我送给你爸的肥皂给提图斯洗澡了** ！”

“是啊而且今天陶德来庄园了，我怀疑是他干的，但是父亲不信。”达米安自顾自地说，“他还把我禁足了，因为我乱拆你送他的礼物。”

“天呐，达米你别怕！别碰任何东西！我马上就来庄园！”迪克叫道。

“我在磨刀。”达米安说。

————————————

“你确定你把那块肥皂丢在浴室的地上就去追提图斯了吗？”迪克问道，“我怎么找不到？”

“大概被冲到下水道里去了吧。”达米安把手臂交叉在胸口，没精打采地说。

迪克趴在地上，努力地四处搜索着，“你快来帮我找啊达米安，万一它真的被冲到下水道，那问题就严重了！说不定会出现巨型忍者乌龟——”

“你动画片看多了。”达米安打断了他的话，“而且，你趴在地上撅着屁股的样子实在太不雅了，我不想像你一样。那块肥皂这么重要吗？”

“我这是找肥皂的标准姿势。”迪克反驳，“这是一块非常重要而且 **很危险** 的肥皂！”

“那你就应该保护好它。”达米安说，“而不是随便包装一下丢到别人的床上。”

“明明是你不该乱拆别人的礼物！”

“切，你和那些疯子去说吧，‘不要乱拆别人的礼物’，他们会理你才怪。”

“我不想和你吵架，达米安！”迪克说，“等等，等一下，你之前是不是说，杰森今天来了庄园？”

————————————

听哥谭街头的几个小混混说，那个红头罩好像突然有了超能力，一口气端掉了好几个毒品窝点。迪克更加确信了自己的猜测。

深夜，他潜入了杰森位于干洗店二楼的公寓。根据他的调查，这间公寓杰森住了挺长的一段时间，如果他会把这么肥皂家居的东西保存在一个地方，那么这个地方一定是这里。

迪克并不准备惊动杰森——他很可能还拥有着肥皂给予的一次性超能力，正面交锋并不是上策。找到肥皂并神不知鬼不觉地把它带走才是他的计划。

然而，闯进杰森的浴室之后，迪克惊呆了。

杰森的浴室里竟然摆满了和他的超级肥皂一模一样的红色肥皂，上面还刻着别无二致的S图案——太狡猾了！

迪克咬牙切齿地在浴室里转悠了一会儿，然后开始脱衣服。

既然长得一模一样，那就让功效来证明谁才是真正的超能皂吧！

那一晚之后，迪克觉得自己再也不想洗澡了。

而且杰森的浴室里竟然摆着个头盔，总觉得像是有人在看着他洗澡一样，让他觉得很不舒服。

————————————

现在让我们回到开头。

 

“WTF迪克，你半夜私闯民宅就是为了跟我要一块肥皂？”杰森说，“就算我丢给你，你敢捡吗。”

“别装傻了杰森！”迪克说，“那是我送给布鲁斯的生日礼物！今天就是他的生日了！你不能这样对我！”

“你可以重买一块，或者我可以提供一打给你。”杰森说，“超市里超级英雄肥皂5美元一打，超人款和你丢掉的那块一模一样，还有蝙蝠侠款呢。”

“你有一个头盔在我手里。”迪克说，不得不使出了最后的杀手锏，“我从你浴室里偷走的，你想要回它就把我的肥皂还给我！”

“哦，那个头盔啊。”杰森笑容满面地说，腾空浮起，“你不提到的话，我还真不太想告诉你。那不是我的头盔，是我的监视器。你没注意到它的眼睛那里装了两个摄像头吗。谢谢你把他带回家让我——”

“杰森。”迪克打断了他的话，似乎没注意到他在说什么，“你只围了条浴巾。”

“嗯哼，然后呢？”

“你浮起来了。”

“我知道我浮起来了白痴，你想表达什么？”

“杰森。”迪克长吸了一口气，然后猛地掏出了手机，“你走光了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！我拍到了！！！”

————————————

再次被不雅照片威胁的杰森不得不乖乖交出了自己的那一半肥皂。

他愤怒地把肥皂丢在了地上。

“怎么只有半块？”迪克问道。

“还有半块在你亲爱的提米那里。”杰森说，“肥皂我给你了，你怎么不捡。”

“我觉得有点不对。”

“没有什么不对的，你牛逼，我认输了，你快捡吧。”

迪克犹豫着伸出手，弯下腰，然后又停住了。

杰森看着他。

他看着杰森。

“……哦Fuck，不行，我做不到。”迪克说，“你等一下，我打个电话给罗伊。”

————————————

与此同时，泰坦塔的公共豪华大浴室里。

“咦，地上怎么有块肥皂。”康纳说。“万一有人踩到了，或者提姆捡到了，怎么办啊。”

他左右看了看，似乎没有人，于是好心的小超弯下腰，想把肥皂捡起来。

“嗨康纳。”提姆的声音从他背后传来。

 

END.

 


End file.
